


S1 vs S2

by phantomofhogwarts



Series: TUActober 2020 [2]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Amnesia, Canon Rewrite, Episode: s02e02 The Frankel Footage, Gen, Luther Hargreeves apologizes, Originally Posted on Tumblr, TUActober 2020, Tumblr Prompt, Tumblr: tuactober, Tumblr: tuactober 2020, Vanya Hargreeves has amnesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26783713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomofhogwarts/pseuds/phantomofhogwarts
Summary: Luther meets Vanya and thinks she may be lying about not remembering anything. But, while she seems so happy to see him, can he actually forget the guilt about what he did to her?This is almost a rewrite of the scene in episode 2 when Luther talks to Vanya, but with focus on how he feels about itInspired by the prompts for TUActober 2020 by @/totallyevan on TumblrDay 2 - S1 vs S2
Relationships: Luther Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves
Series: TUActober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950505
Kudos: 12





	S1 vs S2

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I'm back for day 2!  
> I still don't know if I'll be able to post something for every prompt, but I'll try my best to write a little something for the ones I choose

If he could describe how he was feeling at that moment it would be the word ‘confused’. Luther was standing right there, looking at Vanya, the one who blew up the moon, the one who he kept locked up in that cage built by their father. The same Vanya who almost killed all of them. And, there she was, looking happy to see him. Was she really telling the truth about not knowing who he was? Maybe, Vanya never seemed to be one to lie about anything, specially in a situation like this. No, Luther knew she didn’t have that side on her. So, was she really happy on seeing him? After everything he did to her?

“You know who I am?”, she asked with a huge smile showing in her face, a sense of hope in her voice. He didn’t even remember when was the last time he saw his sister genuinely happy without those pills she took all the time. The same pills their father made her take. The pills that made Vanya never learn how to control her powers and never understand who she was.

She started rumbling about ads she put in newspapers while walking towards him, but he just asked her to stop, his hand never leaving the gun he had in his back. That couldn’t be real, was that really the same Vanya? The one who always kept her voice low, almost as if she was afraid to speak? 

He asked her if she was lying, but she said something about memory loss and how she couldn’t remember anything or anyone. 

“Did I do something?”, she hesitated when she realized how nervous Luther was.”If I hurt, you, if I did anything, I’m sorry and…”

“Just...don’t!”, Luther stopped her and she just stared at him with wide eyes, almost frozen, making him remember about the old Vanya. Realization hit him that she really didn’t remember who he was, what she did. The orchestra, the violin, the Academy...she was telling the truth. “You shouldn’t be the one to apologize. I’m the one who needs to say that I’m sorry for everything I did to you. For everything that all of us did to you. We should never have let you alone, feeling like you didn’t belong in our family, keeping you on the side. I should have helped you, all of us should have helped you. If we had done that, maybe none of us would be in this situation now. We could be together as family. As we are supposed to be.”

Vanya was still staring at him with wide eyes, processing everything he said to her. She opened her mouth to say something, but closed again while blinking a few times. Luther wanted her to say something, anything, but it was almost like she didn’t have her voice anymore. That silence was too heavy for him.

“So, I want to fix my mistakes in the past and help you now.”, he said trying to keep his voice with confidence. “I want to be the brother you needed when you found out the truth about yourself. I want to help you feel as an actual part of this family. If you want to, of course.”

“I...I…”, she stuttered with a weak voice. 

“When you’re ready, you can talk to me. I’m sure all of our siblings would agree with me to help you remember. Well, at least the one who found me so far...I’ll be at the same bar you were last night, I saw you outside. We are all on the same side now, Vanya.”

He waited for her to say anything else, but she only nodded, a smile showing on her face again. Luther turned around and saw a blonde woman staring at him with a gun in her hands, asking what he was doing there. He handed over the wallet that was forgotten by that man at the bar last night and walked out of there, looking at Vanya one last time.

“Thank you!”, Vanya said to his back as he walked out of the barn. He felt the gun in his pocket weight a ton. 


End file.
